


You're a Demon

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Series: Sam/Blonde Ruby 1.0 Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Kids Are Alright, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Good Blonde Ruby, PWP, Smut, Smut With Plot and Fluff, good!ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: Sam calls Ruby up after looking into his mother's friends. Their meeting goes a little differently than in the show (S3E2).Blonde Ruby. Good Ruby. Lemons. [Sam x Ruby 1.0]





	You're a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> In my stories, demons can have their own bodies on earth, as well as possessing humans; and they're fallen angels, not humans who have died and gone to hell.
> 
> Good Blonde S3 Katie Cassidy Ruby, so no secret Lucifer plots, but lots of playful sarcasm.

Sam had just finished up researching all of his mom's family and friends.

They were all dead. Systematically killed, for some reason he didn't know yet. And that's where the blonde came in. Hopefully, at least — he still didn't completely trust her. There was just something not quite right about her, that he just couldn't quite put his finger on (something beyond the almost ridiculous attempts at flirting with him she'd done the two times he'd seen her).

But she _had_ known about his mom and her friends, and knew all about him, so if he was going to get any answers, it was going to be from her — if he could keep her hands off him long enough for her to actually tell him what she knew.

He picked his phone back up from where he'd thrown it down on the bed after his last call, scrolling through the contacts to 'Blonde', where he'd programmed in her number that she'd written on his hand back at the diner. Pressing 'call', he remembered that he didn't even know her name.

"Hello, Sam," came a familiar voice through the earpiece. "Finally look into your mom's pals?"

"We need to talk," replied Sam, brusquely and to the point.

At that exact moment, there came a knock on the door of his hotel room.

Pausing to look warily at the door, he heard the girl's voice both over the phone, along with very muffled through the door, say, "Well, c'mon, don't leave me standing out here."

Sam slowly got up and walked to the door, looking through the peephole, seeing her standing there, looking bored and a little impatient.

Opening the door, he asked, "How'd you get here so quick?"

"Doesn't matter," replied the girl, brushing him off. "You said you were ready to talk?"

Sam decided to let it go in hopes of getting some answers, and said, "I am. But if we're going to talk, what's your name?"

"Ruby," replied the blonde, walking past him into the room, leaning back against the small table by the window that Sam had his laptop on.

Sam closed the door and walked back towards the middle of the room, deciding exactly how to start this conversation, since Ruby clearly wasn't going to.

Turning around to face her, he said, "They're dead. All of them. All of my mom's friends. Her doctor, her uncle…. Everyone who ever knew her, systematically wiped off the map, one at a time. Someone went through a hell of a lot of trouble trying to cover up their tracks."

"Yep. Yellow-Eyed Demon."

Sam waited for her to continue, to actually engage in something that might be considered conversation, but she didn't.

"All those murders — what was the demon trying to cover up?" he demanded after a second. This Ruby girl was being rather infuriating. They were supposed to be talking, and she had yet to tell him a single thing he didn't already know (except her name, he supposed, which she really should have led with at their first encounter — or at least second).

"I don't know," replied Ruby.

"What happened to my mother?" Sam tried again, hoping to actually get something out of this conversation.

"I _honestly_ don't know," replied Ruby again, not lying. She knew why Sam had been turned into a half-demon, and Yellow-Eye's plans for him, but she didn't know why Sam's mother, or friends, had been killed. "That's what I'm trying to find out. All I know is that it's about you."

"What?"

"Don't you get it, Sam? It's _all_ about you. What happened to your mom, what happened to her friends. They're trying to cover up what he did to _you_. And I wanna help you figure it out."

"Why would you wanna help me? Everyone else out there who knows what I am either hates me, is scared of me, or both."

"I have my reasons. Not all hunters are the same, Sam. Not all of us want the same thing. Me? I happen to wanna help you."

Sam stared at her for several seconds, before finally asking, "What's your deal? _Really_. You show up wherever I am, you know all about me, you know all about my mom — except apparently don't…."

"I already told you, I'm just—"

"Oh, right, right, yeah, yeah! Just a — just a hunter! Just some hunter who happens to know more about my own family than I do."

Sam paused, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Ruby just continued to look at him boredly, remaining silent.

"I'm not an idiot, Ruby — I know you're trying to sleep with me. I'm just also trying to figure out why else you're here, and how you know so much. So just tell me who you really are."

"And you'll sleep with me?"

"I certainly won't if I don't know who you are."

"Fine," pouted Ruby. "But it really doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"I know. _That's_ the problem," replied Ruby in a hard tone. "But since you refuse to just let it go..."

Ruby closed her eyes for a second, before opening them back up, black and void. As Sam jumped a step back, Ruby blinked again, returning them to their normal color.

"I told you it wasn't important."

"Not important?!" exclaimed Sam in disbelief. "You're a demon!"

"And so are you! Halfway, anyway," yelled Ruby exasperatedly. "Would you be frickin' happier if I was still an angel!? Well sorry, but those days are over. All I've got to offer now is a hot body, and several thousand years of demon sex; which is nothing to shake a stick at, by the way."

"You expect me to have sex with a demon?" asked Sam, still in disbelief both at the fact he was having a civilized conversation with a demon in the first place, and that _this_ was the conversation they was having.

"Well, I was _hoping_ not to have to tell you that I'm a demon until later, but that notwithstanding, I _was_ hoping you would ignore what species I might be for the moment, and pay a little more attention to the fact I look like a twenty year old hot blonde chick, and just fuck me already."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm a demon, Sam. It's basically the job description."

"And what makes you think I'd ever agree to sleep with you?"

"Because I'm about five seconds away from physically throwing you on the bed and having my way with you regardless of what you want! Because if you think demon sexual appetite is strong, it's got nothing on when we take our human forms. Which is probably why God made it impossible for us to have sex with humans; a little extra torture for walking away. But _you,_ fortunately, _aren't_ purely human, so I can do whatever I like to you."

Ruby stalked towards Sam predatorily, causing him to back up until his legs hit the edge of his bed.

She leaned up on her toes, just barely resting the tips of her fingers on his chest, and whispered seductively into his ear in a tone that, combined with her breath hot against his ear, sent shivers down Sam's spine. "Oh. And being a demon — can't become pregnant."

Before Sam could do anything more than gulp loudly, Ruby pushed hard with the fingers she had on his chest, causing Sam to fly backwards, landing stretched out on the bed with his head all the way up at the pillows.

Staring down at him hungrily, daring him to move an inch, her hands quickly undid the buckle of her belt and the button and zipper of her jeans, before pushing them off her hips and down her legs. Stepping out of them casually with quite the skill based on how tight they looked on her, Ruby climbed up onto the bed over him, straddling his legs on her hands and knees. She slowly began moving up his body, slipping her thumbs under the edge of his shirt as she moved upwards, pulling it up with her.

When she got level with his face, she sat back on his hips, tugging his shirt up over his head and off him, aided by Sam raising his arms above his head to allow the shirt to slip off. Placing her hands flat on his chest, Ruby wriggled her hips, and could feel him starting to harden beneath her.

His slight groan confirmed this, so she rolled her hips a little faster, grinding into him harder.

"Ruby…" came Sam's voice warningly, almost a growl, but Ruby ignored him.

She was giving him every opportunity she could for him to physically remove her from atop him, not using any force or strength to keep him under her, so she damn well wasn't going to go asking for permission as well if he didn't stop her — she was still a demon trying to have sex with him, after all.

So instead, she leaned back and slipped off her jacket, throwing it over onto the other bed (she liked her jackets — she wasn't about to throw it on the floor), before scraping her nails lightly down Sam's chest, causing him to squirm underneath her. The rough texture of his jeans rubbed deliciously against the thin black material of her panties, leaving her craving for more, and as soon as possible.

But first, she wanted to pleasantly torture her prey some more; play with her catch. Squeezing her legs tightly around his hips, she pulled her shirt up over her head, revealing her simple black bra and the tops of her smooth breasts for his hungrily roving eyes.

Grabbing his wrists, she pinned them above his head, continuing to use the nearly hard bulge in his jeans to give her just a bit of relief as she rocked slowly on him, bringing her chest just low enough for the fabric of her bra to brush lightly against his bare chest and across his nipples. Sam gave out something between a groan and a growl, causing her to chuckle, and her bra covered breasts to ever so briefly brush just a little more firmly against him with each laugh.

As Sam tried to push his chest up to get more contact against her bra, and the soft mounds inside them, instead of the teasing touches she was granting him, she suddenly sat back up, letting go of his hands and instead forcefully pushing his chest back down towards the bed.

Deciding he'd had enough, Sam grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to him hard, crashing his lips against hers, and finally flattening her breasts against his chest where he wanted them.

"That's more like it," smirked Ruby when she pulled back to catch her breath, licking the light trickle of blood off her bottom lip from where he'd bit it in his passion.

Personally, she thought there were far better things one could do than kissing, and knew she was never going to be one to actively encourage the pastime, but she did like pain, which Sam had so graciously blessed her with in his kiss, and she knew it was something he would consider important, so she had let him have his fun without interrupting, until the need for oxygen did it for her.

Dipping down to kiss him hard one more time, she returned his bite, perhaps just a teensy bit harder than he had, leaving him momentarily frozen in the unexpected shock of pain as she sat back up and shifted forwards slightly, off his jeans and onto the bare skin of his stomach. Sam could feel her wetness soaking through her panties onto his stomach, as well as the heat radiating from her core.

Having properly distracted him with the pain in his lip and heat and wetness on his skin, Ruby moved her hands behind her, eyes locked hungrily and unwaveringly on his face. Behind her back, her hands quickly undid his jeans and in a single motion pushed them and his boxers down his legs as far back as she could easily reach, leaving them bunched up midway down his thighs — far enough out of her way not to impede her from her goal.

Raising herself up slightly, she reached back between her legs with one hand to grasp his hard length, quickly pulling him out of all the distractions she had put him in so she could get him naked without him complaining, and bringing him fully back to what she was currently doing on top of him.

She pulled her panties to the side to expose her opening, lining him up with the hand she had wrapped around him, and in one smooth motion slid down on him to the hilt, hissing slightly in a glorious mixture of pain and pleasure as she stretched around him.

Before he could do anything ridiculous like trying to be a gentleman and give her time to adjust, she pushed herself up and crashed back down on him hard, setting a bruising pace. His own hips soon obliged, bucking up into her, matching her rhythm, before his hands eventually settled into a tight grip on her hips, helping pick her up and slam her back down on him.

Ruby was actually quite surprised and pleased he'd picked it up so quickly — she'd been expecting to have to do all the work herself to make it rough, the way she liked it. Though admittedly, he was probably trying to punish her or let out his frustrations with her more than he was trying to give her what she wanted, but as they resulted in the same thing, who was she to complain? Or at least, that's what she would have been thinking, if her brain hadn't been so hazy with pleasure from finally getting some relief after what seemed like forever. Demon sex was great and all, and led to some amazing skills, but being in Hell, it was stripped of its satisfactoriness, simply leaving one wanting more and more.

From not having been truly satisfied in forever, and from being worked up ever since she'd first talked to him in the diner the day before, Ruby knew she wasn't going to last very long, and could already feel herself building to her peak. But based on the frenzied pace she'd set, she didn't expect Sam to last very long either, so it didn't matter. She leaned forwards slightly, so her clit would rub against him on every pounding stroke, and seconds later found herself falling over the edge, just barely registering through her pleasurable haze that Sam was climaxing as well.

She collapsed on top of him, spent and finally satiated (for a while, at least), beginning to gently bite his neck as she waited for him to come down from his high.

When he did, wrapping his arms around her and gently stroking her back, she smirked into his neck, "See — wasn't that worth getting over your animosity towards demons for?"

Sam groaned. "Please don't remind me of that right now. I still don't know what you're really doing here, or trust you in the least bit, so don't ruin any chances you currently have of getting a repeat."

Ruby crossed her arms over his chest between them so she could push herself up enough to look down at his face.

"And what makes you think I'm angling for a second?" she smirked at him, somewhat betraying her words.

"Besides the fact you sought me out, you've already admitted I'm the only human you can have sex with," replied Sam, countering her smirking gaze with a serious one of his own. The one Ruby liked to call his 'serious hunter face'. "So if you're really planning on sticking around for a while in your human form, which for some reason you seem to be, your appetite is only going to get worse, and without resorting to nipping back down to Hell, I'm your only option."

Ruby tried glaring at him for a second, for being so assuming of her, before giving it up and sighing, knowing full well he was right, and knowing he knew it, too. Of course, she had other reasons for this not being a one-time thing, but he wasn't ready for that yet; or for a long time, probably. After all, who would ever believe a demon could fall in love, or want to be good again?

So she just collapsed back down on his chest, her head tucking in under his chin. This was far too similar to cuddling for her to ever admit that she kind of liked it, since demons would most certainly never be caught dead (it was a figure of speech, okay! Sheesh, let her post-haze mind have this one) doing anything so domestic as cuddling, but she let it happen anyway, under the justification that Sam would want it, and people (supernatural beings) occasionally had to make sacrifices for the ones they loved — cared about — were trying to manipulate to get something from. There, that's what she was trying to say.

After a while, Sam gently shook her (as if she, a demon, would ever be asleep — she'd just momentarily closed her eyes, that was all), before saying, "As thrilled as I'm sure Dean would be to see that I've finally loosened up a bit, I doubt he'd be too thrilled about the whole 'demon' part of it."

"Are you kicking me out?" teased Ruby playfully, and definitely not in the least bit groggily (see aboves, demons don't fall asleep while snuggling), holding on tighter to him so her pillow couldn't escape from underneath her.

"I'm trying to keep Dean from attempting to kill you," replied Sam bluntly, not exactly in the mood for playful banter after willingly sleeping with a demon.

"Then tell him I'm a hunter you met while he was out getting his thing on with his flame, and you decided to, as I believe you just put it, 'loosen up a bit'," replied Ruby with a shrug, before finally standing up and pulling on her shirt and jeans, and grabbing her jacket off the other bed.

Looking back over at him as she finished dressing, she continued, "And when I disappear for a while, I'm just out on hunting trips of my own, because I like to work alone. And I don't talk about it because I have a hard time trusting people — bad previous experiences, and all that shit. But I'll always eventually meet back up with you because you're good in bed, and who doesn't occasionally need a little company after lonely nights on the road?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up and pulled his jeans back up, before asking earnestly, "Ruby, why are you here? I just slept with you — don't you at least owe me that much?"

Ruby sighed, and moving to stand directly in front of him, reached up to cup his cheeks.

"You really wouldn't believe me, Sam," she answered softly. "One day, but not today."

She then leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, before turning and walking towards the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob, and looked back at him with a smirk.

"I would say trust me, but I'm a demon, so I know you won't. So until next time."

And with that she disappeared out the door.

Sam rushed to the window, but by the time he looked out she'd already disappeared into thin air.

He walked back over to his bed and collapsed down on it on his back, covering his head with his hands and letting out a long sigh, before eventually mumbling into his hands, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"What do you mean, 'what have you gotten yourself into'?"

Sam startled at the sound of Dean's voice, and froze up for a split second, not having heard his brother come in. But he quickly recovered himself (years of supernatural hunting came in handy in being able to remain calm in a tight spot), and removed his hands from his face and looked up at Dean.

"Hunter I met yesterday while you were at Lisa's," he replied, trying to appear as calm and collected as he could while lying his ass off about who, or rather _what_, he'd been with. "She came back by a little while ago while you were off saying goodbye to Lisa, to give me a thorough goodbye of my own before she left town."

Dean looked down at him in confusion, before Sam gave him a pointed look.

"Ohh…Oh! Look at that! My little Sammy all grown up," smirked Dean, causing Sam to groan again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He wasn't sure which one yet, but either Dean or Ruby was definitely going to be the death of him.

"You going to see her again?" prodded Dean after a few seconds.

"If we happen to run across each other again during another hunt, which I have a feeling is likely to happen — then yeah. I think I probably will."

In the vacant room next to them, Ruby smiled to herself, before disappearing back into the nothingness.

She'd reappeared there after disappearing right outside his hotel room door, so she could eavesdrop on his conversation with Dean. And she was quite happy with what she heard.

As much as he'd deny it, especially to her, her tall half-demon was beginning to grow attached to her. And that sent warm fuzzy feelings through her she hadn't realized she was capable of anymore.

Maybe it really was possible for her to be with him. Maybe her precious Sam really could fall in love with her, the same way she'd impossibly fallen in love with him. And if that was possible, then maybe — just maybe — she really could become an angel again as well.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, unless I can come up with some way to continue it. But don't hold your breath.


End file.
